catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Hazelnose (W) - For Approval Omg.....why doesn't GIMP blur...curse it's owner......anyways I tried a new shading affect. I smudged everything, to see if it looks better. But, that's your opinon. Construments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 20:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Darken the whole thing. I forgot to post on her article that she is dark gray. Sorry! Darken the highlight, ear pink and shading. Also lengthen the pupils. Make her nose gray.--Nightshine{ 21:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Her article says she has hazel eyes, this has orange. Hazel is like a golden green [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Color in the nose, make the fur lighter around her nose, and her eyes are still orange. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The nose is colored in, Nightshine said to make it gray so I did. Reploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 12:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) The eyes still aren't excatly the right color. Here, this cat has hazel eyes - http://www.pictures-of-cats.org/images/nebelung-cat.jpg [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Use this colour. Darken the whole thing some more and define the ear pink--Nightshine{ 02:18, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink smaller, darken the haunch highlight and darken the nose colour--Nightshine{ 00:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 01:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Darken the highlights a lot and darken the shading--Nightshine{ 01:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 11:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Here's an idea, get rid of the highlights. It might look better. Right now they look way too bright--Nightshine{ 03:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--Nightshine{ 02:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded Ice gave me permission to take all of hers. Thanks!--NightshineR 19:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Lovely :) Perhaps define the lighter fur around her muzzle; it looks too much like an ordinary highlight [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I forgot about that part! Fixed it. :] --NightshineR 01:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol :) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 23:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Dawnbreeze (W) - For Approval She's my third torite, and I'm proud of her. :D How is she? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Icestorm, you should be proud of her! :D Darken the ear pink some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe add another ginger patch to the arms and darken the ear pink more--Nightshine{ 07:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you draw me a diagram where I should put the ginger patch? I don't really know where the shoulder is. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 16:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ginger patches on the yellow and a black patch on the gray--Nightshine{ 05:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Blur those new patches a bit more--Nightshine{ 00:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 01:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the black patch into the ginger--Nightshine{ 01:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC)] What do you mean? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) The patch of black near the foot isn't blurred into the ginger bit. That makes it look strange--Nightshine{ 04:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--Nightshine{ 02:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened shading and blurred a few patches--NightshineR 19:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Lightbreeze (W) - For Approval ' 'Lightbreeze☀' 23:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC)' Blur the ear pink more and make the stripes a thinner. Add more stripes to the side of her face--Nightshine{ 03:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Blurred earpink and added stripes to face. I didn't make the stripes thinner because I imagined her with thick stripes like that.[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 23:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) But they look way to thick; at least thin them out a little bit [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) How do I do it without starting over?[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 02:15, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Blur them in a certain way--Nightshine{ 05:51, May 24, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean a certain way?[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 01:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I mean blur the stripes inwards so it thins out. Or you can re-do it, if it isn't too much trouble.--Nightshine{ 01:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Leader Blanks - For Approval Yup-dee-doo--Nightshine{ 04:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE it! All I see is make the nose a little rounder. It looks kind of heart shaped. Bravo![[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 05:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) They look too stout. I think the leader blanks should be sitting up straight and tall :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed the nose and arm position. How are they now?--Nightshine{ 06:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'am horrible at drawing on the computer :P That's how the face should look I think. And yes, I know the body posture doesn't match it at all; but like I said, I can't really draw on the computer. And I made that diagram on pixlr, which wouldn't really let me draw the red lines in the places I needed to on the body. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded how are they now? I really like the fur on the long haired ones :]--Nightshine{ 03:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) The back looks a little bit too square. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 23:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) That's not excatly what I meant. They still don't look like the diagram; their heads should be turned to this side ----> more; not facing us [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I hope it worked this time--Nightshine{ 05:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I made the heads more narrow--NightshineR 06:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you do it bit more? Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded comments?--NightshineR 18:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry; the anotomy is still not quite right. Their heads look very flat and oval-ish. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I changed the faces; it looks a bit more realistic now--NightshineR 02:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Pebble(A) -for approval i was trying to make her seem as dirty as possible :P so here she is...constructments?pebble2pineow 14:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I love it! Just make the stripe at the bridge of the nose darker so it matches the other stripes.[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 17:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC) She isn't an apprentice.--Nightshine{ 00:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) She joined MC as an apprentice.[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 02:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, who is her mentor? On the image, I can't see the arm line art--Nightshine{ 02:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) This is absolutely gorgeous :D Make the ear pink more reddish, and there is a white pixel on the tuft of fur on her head [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading. I can't tell it apart from the stripes around the edge. Cool though. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--NightshineR 00:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Gorsepelt (W) - For Approval It's finally up!--Nightshine{ 04:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ahh the annoying Gorsepelt. As for the image, it's wonderful! All i see is that the nose color doesn't match very well. Brookpaw 00:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed nose colour--NightshineR 02:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) It's amazing. Nothing wrong as afr as I can see. Γǻώήςτόŗm# Heatherfall(W) - For Approval Comments?--Nightshine{ 23:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Cam't see anything wrong with it...Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Make the patches along the side a bit bigger. But this is gorgeous! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Leaf-frost (MC) - For Approval I like this one--NightshineR 04:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Blur the shading some more. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed shading--NightshineR 18:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Raincloud (W) - For Approval Comments?--NightshineR 04:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Blur the tail-tip bit and the ear pink. Like it. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred tail tip and ear pink--NightshineR 18:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Brighten the white on the tail tip [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded brightened white tail tip--NightshineR 00:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Tawnypaw(A) - For Approval Comments?--NightshineR 04:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Blue the highlights some more. And make the ear pink more defined. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded fixed ear pink and highlights--NightshineR 19:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Rogue Blanks - For Approval I'm on a roll today!--NightshineR 06:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) The longhaired ones look slightly crazy. I'll add a diagram in a second. Good though! Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) These are stunning! I acually the longhaired ones are fine. Just add some more long-hair to their bellys, and a few tufts of fur on their legs [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded added more fluff to the long haired ones--NightshineR 01:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Duskpaw (A) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Looks great!! Just blur the ear pink more--NightshineR 03:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Honeyfur (Q) For Approval I hope this looks okay xD Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Make sure the white doesn't go past the muzzle, that would be the face. --NightshineR 03:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Is this better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--NightshineR 00:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Emberblaze (W) For Approval I like this :D Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Loks great!! Darken the nose colour--NightshineR 03:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Darkened nose [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--NightshineR 00:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC)